clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/1
Hi!! You reached my talk page. Feel free to talk to me!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 05:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) -- Barkjon 17:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi!Welcome to Club Penguin Wiki! See my page.You seem pretty cool.--Arre 320 03:24, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Signature What type do you want? I'll have to give you the coding, because I can't cahnge other people's sigs. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat Sk8rblutalk Turns up like... Sk8rbluscat Sk8rblutalk --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:10, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Erm, try going to edit and copy and paste. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:18, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah! I've worked out the problem. Try ticking "Use war signature". That should help. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Friend No problem! You're a great friend! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 14:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) CP No! You didn't do anything wrong. We're talking about that Vivaldi guy. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 14:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Umm... Thanks for the comment. You seem pretty nice, too! ~ Ozker This is Sk8rbluscat Hey this is Sk8rbluscat okay? Cool Logo Hey Sk8rbluscat - Cool Logo, It looks like a happy face!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 14:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats and happy editing! [[User:happface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 17:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the help.I appreciate it.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] 20:54, 12 August 2008 (UTC) My NEW signature!! -- Sk8rbluscat; TALK 2 ME 23:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) partay!!!! u're Invited to the THIRD Get together! Here is where it will be:3rd get Together: GIANT PIZZA PARTY!!!-August 17-Server:Flurry-Where? Pizza Parlor. Hope you can come! REPLY ON THIS PAGE!!:Get Together. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 04:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) thanks Thanks sk8r. It took a while to get this signature, and to tell you the truth, I got this out of an arguement with sammysk!--Соккпуппитс411 19:50, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hooray! Yes!Another Spongebob fan!I dedicate my signature to him:--Arre 320 SAY SOMETHING! 23:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Text Art Well, what would you like me to make? I'll make anything clean! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:10, 15 August 2008 (UTC) If you want actual ASCII text, see this, images take ages. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 01:55, 16 August 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Re: I don't have code to make ASCII What are you talking about? 0_o? :\? And what's ASCII wuz here]] Re: ASCII That's okay.. I'm not good at text color things. wuz here]] Awesome! Awesome! Glasses FTW! Hey, while we're here, do you want to meet up on CP? If you do, I'll be on Flippers Dojo. I almost have 250 I almost have 250 Edits!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!! =^) OOOH OOOH IT's MY BIRTHDAY ----- NOT REALLY!!!! Vote! VOTE! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:51, 18 August 2008 (UTC) It should. It allows JPG files. Check to make sure you didn't put something else accidentally. If you did put something else, open it to Microsoft Paint/whatever you use, and then delete the old file. Then, save the new one as a JPG, or another that is accepted. -- Freeloh 22:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Photoshop won't work right npw...bad luck No, dont CUT and paste, COPY and paste the original one to the new one. Hope that helps... probably won't. Oh. Oh.-- Freeloh 22:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) What text... do you use for the sign pictures? I wanna make more with that text... and what was the text size? -- Freeloh 22:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) No! Don't quit! We'll have to move on, and TurtleShroom just put him on the Club Penguin Wiki:Wall of Fame. -- Freeloh 16:13, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :( I just hate saying goodbye. But, leaving your Wiki account is the same as quitting. -- Freeloh 16:19, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Don't you dare... ...quit the wiki!! I tried to rollback you're page but it looks fine to me.-- Barkjon 16:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I don't want him to quit either. I miss him and I will for a while. This has happened before, but the user (LB22) came back after much persuasion from TurtleShroom and I. Hopefully that will happen this time.-- Barkjon 16:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hey hey skater! See my comment above. It's called vote. Click on it for request for adminship! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 17:31, 19 August 2008 (UTC) No saying goodbye to Yowuza... Yowuza came back! YAY! *dances* -- Freeloh 01:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) My new signature (2) Here is my new signature --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 05:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Sk8rbluscat Award I was talking about SuperDaisy. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ICE BOX DOJO! tAKE OUT ACP! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 20:22, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Yeah! Yeah I like your award! Which reminds me... There ya go! If you want to put text on it or just make it small, use the gallery coding. -- Freeloh 22:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Me neither I haven't either. I was about to when you did. Oh well. Maybe I'll get a different new user. -- Freeloh 00:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Meet Me! Plz meet me at Half Pipe--Sonicspine31 00:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Sonicspine31 Watex? Do you use Watex? Check his site. D': YOU GAUGHT KLUTZY That was amazing! Well done agent. I even took the picture! It'll develop soon. I'll let you know when. Agent Tortuga de seta, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'm AGENTSk8r AgentSk8r here!!! I caught Klutzy and I am cooking him!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''AgentSK8R'']] Sk8rblutalk 18:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna Vote For/Against/Neutral me? Then go to Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship. I have a poll there! -- Freeloh 20:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) its stroodel! actually this is sockpuppets411 in se, I took this file to protect it rom further vandalism. So, --Yo Antonio 00:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC)